Ardo Visalian
"They did something that put me in this position. And I can't ask them what they did because they're dead. And with the others at the church shunning me because of them, I find myself clinging to what little I have left in life... And Iomedae herself will damn me before I let her come to any harm." History Ardo doesn't quite understand the circumstances of his birth. He only really knows his family used to have some pull and lost it for any number of reasons. He also knows his parents were Daron Visalian, a human male and servant of Iomedae, and Ardynne Windborn, an elven woman and druid. But they left him in the care of a dear friend of Ardynne's in An'doril. They had gone to fight in a war but never returned. Assuming the worst, Ardynne's friend, Jenora, adopted Ardo and raised him as her own. The only thing Ardo had of his family's legacy was a pendant that his father had left with him and his hair showing his mother's hair pattern of having green ends and her eyes looking to be a mix of silver and jade. As Ardo grew up, he met and befriended Sa'rae Oaksong, an elven girl of An'doril. He would grow a crush on the girl as they grew up and they had become close friends. Though when Ardo came of age, he was given the choice of joining the church of Haven like his father or becoming a druid among those of An'doril like his mother. Having his father's more proud and headstrong spirit, he chose to join the Church of Iomedae in Haven and moved to Haven. After a few years of living with and training with the clerics there, he found that many grew a resentment of him due to his family name. No one ever told him why but still grew some semi-hostile tendencies towards him. This is when he grew the habit of delivering his healing spells with punches. It was something he kew would annoy those who hated him while still doing his job. He hopes to find the reason for this hostility towards one of their own are why he has chosen to adventure at this point in his life. Whatever happened with his parents to bring such resentment and caused his family to lose so much, as Jenora has told him, he hopes to undo it and fix the mess he had inherited. Eventually, Ardo was given a lead as to what happened to his parents. His uncle appeared from almost nowhere and told him of demons who were involved in the demise of his parents. Ardo brought divine judgment upon these demons at an old stronghold but was ultimately betrayed when his uncle revealed he was the one who ended his brother's life, Ardo's father, and Ardo's mother to keep them from getting in his way of achieving lichdom. Ardo was able to defeat his uncle, only narrowly. With his parents avenged and a dark force stopped, Ardo gained closure on the issue with his parents and focused on hel[ing those hurt by the war against the Oni. His lover, Sa'rae, had joined him in living in the Oustomian colony city of Sanctuary, spending his time as a healer to the people and a priest of Iomedae. After Molaglash was defeated, Ardo and Sa'rae ended up having a child by the end of 1006. His half-elf daughter was named Veonna. The following year in 1007, Ardo and Sa'rae had another child, this one appearing more human, whom Ardo would name Elena. Now Ardo works in Haven and Sanctuary while living in an extradimensional space he created to keep them safe. Appearance Ardo is a half elf, thus he appears human when his ears are hidden under his long hair. His most distinctive features are his green-tipped hair and his eyes looking like a mix of silver and jade. Though he is half-elven, he seems to be quite capable of lasting long enough in a fight. Thus he has some amount of mass to his physique, appearing lean and fit when not clad in his heavy armor. Personality Ardo is quite the friendly man. He has zero tolerance for bullying and people hassling others. But when he isn't irritated or upset by such things, he tends to be a little more outgoing and friendly, often engaging conversations himself. His loyalty is always earned and it usually takes a bit to lose, meaning if you lose his trust, loyalty and/or his respect, you did something very wrong. Friends Sa'rae: Ardo's crush and close childhood friend Baranya: Fellow Iomedaean and trusted ally, both in combat and in personal life. Enemies Some of the other Iomedaeans from his church in Haven Aspirations Having discovered the truth of his family's shame, Ardo seeks to change the Visalian name to one of great respect. Category:Player Characters